It is no longer possible to imagine daily life without lithium-ion batteries. They are used in manifold applications, for example, laptops, mobile telephones, smart phones, or other applications. In the case of the electrification of automobiles, which is presently being strongly promoted, such batteries also play a large role. Presently used lithium-ion batteries often have an energy content which only permits limited ranges, for example, less than 200 km, at acceptable battery weight. A promising approach for an improvement of the range, for example, is lithium-sulfur technology. Known lithium-sulfur cells may deliver energy densities of 350 W h/kg, for example, which may be substantially greater than conventional cells (200 W h/kg). However, lithium-sulfur cells often only display a service life of approximately 100 full cycles.
Although lithium-sulfur batteries therefore offer many advantages, potential for improvement nonetheless still exists.